


The Albino

by WaltersWorks



Category: Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: F/M, I'm proud of it?, Maybe OOC, Might be Shitty, Might end up being long, Multi, OC has healthy issues, Probably a bad portrayal of Albinism, idk - Freeform, not finished, slightly canon divergent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 00:43:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18954469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaltersWorks/pseuds/WaltersWorks
Summary: Alvara is a writer under the employment of Daniel Molloy. Typically she only does as she's told, but when Daniel shows up with a series of tapes, supposedly containing the story of a real life vampire, Allie isn't sure she wants to handle such an outlandish story. However, things take a turn, and fantasy becomes a reality for her.





	1. Albinism and a Heart Problem

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place just after Interview with a Vampire.
> 
> At the time I started writing it, I hadn't read The Vampire Lestat or The Queen of the Damned, and thus I had no idea what happened to Daniel after the first book. So this *is* a little Canon-Divergent. But I always do what I can to keep things as close to Canon as I can.
> 
> I do not own anything here but my story and my OC. All other characters and events belong to Anne Rice.

Alvara, the Albino.

 

A bit of an oddity? Yes. Does it affect her? Very much so. She faced hardship with her family when her father divorced her mother, neither wanted to handle her health issues that came with her condition. And so she was kicked out of both households. She's had it rough. Her impaired vision and inability to stay out in the sun led her to change her sleeping hours. The light hurt her, burned her skin, gave her headaches. Alvara hated it.

 One would think that it'd be hard for her to find acceptable work with such issues, but she managed to find work with a certain writer. Daniel Molloy. Granted he was strange, and had a tendency to wander, but he paid her for what she did. Which was simple, really...

See, when he wound wander, he took with him, a few things. Which included a change of clothes, a pack or two of cigarettes, a lighter, a recorder, and a few cassettes. The boy would go and wander, follow someone who looked special in some way, and ask for their story. Sometimes these sessions lasted hours, sometimes minutes.

Daniel would record the sessions and eventually bring them to Alvara. Or Allie as he liked to call her. Allie would listen and type them out for him, then turn them into their own stories. Together they made an odd team. Some nights he would stumble up to her apartment and she would let him spend the night when he couldn't make it to his own home.

One morning he stumbled up to her door after she'd fallen asleep and collapsed on her couch. He stayed later that night, insisting he had come across the best one yet.

"A _vampire_?" Alvara scoffs. "Daniel... you realize he's shitting you, right?"

"No! Allie listen to me! Listen to this!" He holds the tape up. Or rather, one of them. "This is the real deal! We have to publish this one, even if it's all made up. It's too good to pass up. An-and look! Look at this!" Daniel gestures to his neck, where there was a set of bite marks.

"Daniel you... let a stranger bite you... after they claimed to be a vampire..?" She frowns and pinches the bridge of her nose.  _This man's a mess._

"Oh come on. I'm not stupid." He scoffs.

Alvara scoffs back and laughs. She pushes him gently as she stands and walks to her kitchen to pour them both drinks. "I'm not sure Dan. I thought that too, but here you are. In my living room at eight at night, telling me you met a vampire and then showing off a bite mark." The girl flashes a caring, playful grin at the man while turning towards him and pushing her glasses up on her nose.

She never bought it. But still she took the tapes and, after spending time with her boss and friend, she rests and starts to work on them. Allie got perhaps one third into the first tape, starting to get into it. She was only an hour or so in, when she decided she ought to go get something warm to eat. So she grabs a pair of headphones, her wallet, her purse, which she stuffed a couple of cassettes into, and the player. She also pulls on some dark clothing, in hopes to make herself a little less noticeable outside. After getting ready, Allie heads out, listening to the audio passively. Heading down the stairway, which boasts the scent of cigarettes and body odor from her neighbors.

Once outside, she pulls her hood up and walks down the street to the café a mile and a half away. She orders her food, eats half and takes the rest to go. Then bids the owner goodbye and starts on her way back. Though as she walked and listened to the calm, soothing voice of the supposed Louis du Pointe du Lac; She couldn't help but feel a chill running up her spine. Faint. Barely perceivable. But present.

Listening to the tapes felt... somehow wrong. There was, of course, no way any of what the man said could be real. But still, somehow it all seemed a little too..... she couldn't put a word to it...

She glanced around, behind herself, to the sides, on the other side of the street... There was nobody.

Quite suddenly, as she's walking, three men appear from an alley. One that jumps out and grabs her, another that swats her headset away, and the last trying to pull her purse away. Allie yanks her purse away, but is unable to resist being pulled with the men, and instead pulls out a (very small) knife.

One tries to swat it away, and she reels back to dodge, and plants it firmly in the man's shoulder, earning a cry of pain from him. Unfortunately she doesn't think to pull it back out and turns to run, only to barrel into another one of the men. He grabs her arm, and shoves her against the wall, and pins her there with his body.

"Looks like we got ourselves a fighter!" He calls to the other two, and then laughs. The man looks down at her, and puts his hand over her mouth as she goes to call for help. "What's all this for hun? We weren't gonna hurt ya!"

The one with the knife wound pulls the knife out and examines it, growling at the first. "Yea, but I think I mighta' changed my mind. Bitch got me good...."

The third one walks over and pushes her hood back, then coos. "Hey forget about the purse, look at her! A beauty, this one. We just might have to keep 'er."

Alvara whines against the man's hand, her eyes furious. She claws and scratches at the man, but is quickly restrained by the first one. The man leans down after grabbing and pinning her wrists to the wall, and he gives her a long, enthusiastic kiss. As he does, the other two start to grab at her clothes, tugging at them and hastily trying to remove them.

However, before they're able to get far, the one pinning her is swept aside, as if a truck had hit him, and knocked him back into a dumpster. Allie didn't need any more time to yank herself away from the other two in the moments they were surprised, snatch her purse from the ground, and take off running. The one she had stabbed gives chase and kicks her over, and behind the two of them, there was briefly sound of combat, which went oddly silent.

The man kicks her stomach a couple of times, and then her face, before he, too, is swept away.

Alvara gets up, keeps running, stumbling, crawling away for a few blocks. The only thing keeping her going being the adrenaline in her veins. But the longer she ran, the heavier her limbs started to get. Her chest started to ache, the lights seemed brighter and the shadows seemed darker. She was almost to the apartment building.

_No, no not here. Please._

The world starts to go dim, she can't feel her feet. She crumbles, and falls down onto the sidewalk. Hitting her head and curling protectively around her purse, before everything goes dark.


	2. Louis, the Saviour

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might have a crater in my heart for Louis.

When she awoke, she was back in her room, laying on her couch. It was nearing 4 AM. She was stiff, still clutching her bag of tapes as if her life depended on it. She opens her eyes, grabs for her glasses, but she didn't feel them. Looking around and gripping her bag tighter, nervous, Alvara sits up. God it hurt...

"... Hello?"

A figure appears, so silent, and yet she had memorized every sound in her apartment. In a foreign environment, she wouldn't know he was even present. She looks at him, it hurt without her glasses. But she pretended she didn't need them. The last thing she needed was to look more vulnerable than she already did.

"I hope you realize just how important that bag is." His voice was low, calming almost, and carried a small hint of a French accent.

"I don't think I do..." She says quietly, with a frown. "Wha- what's going on? Who _are_ you? Why are we- _you_ in my apartment?!"

He stays silent and stares.

"I expect a fucking answer, freak!" She grabs around for some sort of weapon, but has no such object.

"I've just killed three people, for your sake." He says calmly, but Allie quickly cuts him off.

"Should have left me there if you're going to bitch about it! Unless you're here to rape me _instead_ , that is." She gives him suspicious and accusatory looks.

"I am not." He replies calmly, though with a hint of irritation.

Alvara looks down, catching her breath and calming down a little. She felt as though his voice was somehow familiar, but she hadn't the time to question where she might remember it from, just yet. "What do you want, then."

"My story." The man continues. She tightens her grip on her bag protectively. "I want it shared."

She looks back up at him and squints. "Your story..." _Ahh. That's where. The tapes._ "You're.... The.... self proclaimed 'vampire'. The one Daniel spoke with. Right?"

He nods. At least that's what it looked like.

"Did Daniel send you to talk to me? Is this supposed to be some sort of prank?"

The man tilts his head.

" _Is it?_ Because it sure as hell isn't funny. In fact it's creepy." Alvara says, with a hint of venom.

"I wasn't asked to come." He says quietly. "... You don't believe I am what I say I am."

"No I don't. It's bullshit. All of it. Sure, it's fun to write, but it's all made up. 

The man takes a step towards her, making her flinch back and flail for some form of defense. The albino settles for a pillow, and throws it at him. "Stay where you are! Stay the _fuck_ back, don't get any closer." She hisses.

He stops.

"What do you want?" Allie sighs, and rubs one of her eyes.

"I want the book written and published. I want my story out there." The man says, with a quiet sigh.

"And I was _working_ on it... before you even got here, in fact." Alvara squints.

"People will come after you, if they hear about you writing it. You, and the boy."

"Who? Why?"

"Other vampires. Because the revelation of the knowledge shared in those tapes goes against many vampire laws." He sighs and looks away. "So unfortunately for you, I will not be done with you until it is completed in its publishing process." He steps closer once more and points to the bag which she is so lovingly curled around.

She kicks his leg, sadly her feet are bare and there is no damage done to the man in front of her. Only to his patience. " _I missed._ " She mutters aloud.

He scoffs quietly. "I cannot guarantee your safety if I leave you. Other vampires will come to kill you, to keep you from showing our secrets to your world. Secrets that _I_ would like to share."

She looks down at the bag of tapes, and then back up at the man. "And if... I threw this bag out the window and told you to leave... refused to do your work for you...?"

"You would still be in danger, after having come into contact with me."

She looks at everything in the room but the man. "So I have no choice... Assuming I believe you're actually a vampire."

"You do not."

Alvara groans. The vampire holds his hand out, with her glasses in his palm. She takes them and slides them on quickly so she can get a better look at him. He was fit... looking to be in his early twenties. But what stood out to her was his skin. It was pale and pearlescent, almost as pale as her own. It was beautiful. His eyes were a vibrant green, and his hair, which was a little longer than shoulder length, was straight and brown, and tied back. He wore a black suit and tie, which was a little ripped from the conflict he'd encountered not long before.

"Your name, miss?" Came his soft, low voice. 

She clears her voice. Giving him one more once over. "Alvara. Or Allie for short."

He nods and steps back, away from her. 

"And what's yours?"

He opens his mouth slightly, as if he'd forgotten that it was a simple courtesy to share ones name after asking for another's. "Louis."

" _Louis?_ " She smirks a little, and chuckles.

"What are you laughing about?"

"Nothing... it's just... a..." she searches for a word. "Weird... name."

Louis narrows his eyes slightly. "Well at least it doesn't sound like a cough syrup brand."

"Oof. Alright. Sorry." She winces. Stiffly, she gets up and walks to her kitchen. Every movement causing pain. She already had dark bruises all over. Where her milky skin melted into tones of brown, purple, and red. Alvara fetches some pain medication, and takes it. While shooting wary glances towards Louis, who only watched with some form of boredom.

He shrugs his overcoat off and takes a seat on her couch. "What happened, that left you in that state on the ground?" He asks quietly. "When I found you, I thought perhaps I had been too late to save you."

She looks at him pointedly, while taking other medications. "My heart." She mumbles. "It decides to stop occasionally for short periods of time. Not enough to die, as you can probably tell. But enough to make me faint."

Louis scowls slightly. "Why?"

Allie swallows her last few pills and sets her glass down heavily. " _Why?_ " She repeats the question, almost trying to tell if he was actually asking.

He nods.

"I don't know. Why is your hair brown?"

He frowns more.

"It just is." She answers her own question. "That's all there is to it. There is no fix. Even this blasted medication doesn't work."

"... What do you do, if it stops for too long?"

She shrugs. "Guess I'll die."

This seemed to frustrate him. "Humans are far too fragile. I'd nearly forgotten."

"Tch..." She walks out to the window, and peeks out. "It's getting early. I'm going to bed."

Louis watches her, as she walks back to her room. Which wasn't far, to be fair. The apartment was actually pretty tiny. She only had it because of Daniel's incredible charisma and luck. Which was more to be said for than her own.

She lays in her bed and groans quietly. Shifts around a bit. _I didn't make him leave... what is he doing right now? Is he even actually a vampire?? Fuck am I supposed to do if he is?_

Allie grabs her favorite blanket and pulls it up over herself, not bothering to climb under the rest of them. She was more sore than she cared to admit, all she wanted to do was lay there and wait until she could forget her pain. Everything hurt, all the way down to the joints in her fingertips. She listens carefully for her visitor. And eventually she would lose track of where he supposedly was in her home, and she would drift off to a lazy, sore sleep.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

What would cause her to stir in the middle of the day, when she would normally be asleep, was the window open in her living room. Inviting in painful, stinging, bright sunlight, and disgusting, polluted city air. She gets up and groans quietly, then hobbles off into the living room to shut it. It was rather painful, the light stung her sensitive eyes, usually trained for the gentler light. The rays felt like they dug into her skin like someone driving hundreds of knives slowly into her face and arms. The torture was over as soon as she had fumbled for the balcony doors and slammed them shut, and she finally dared to open her eyes.

It was finally dark enough in here for her to be able to see without pain, though it was still very bright. Allie takes a moment to glance around her apartment, seeing if anything is stolen. (Nothing is). It all seemed to be in order... odd. She walks into the kitchen, digs around, grabs some pain medicine, takes it, and then as she's putting it up she spots a piece of paper folded on her counter. Allie grabs it and reads what is written.

" _Alvara,_

_I have returned to my residence for the hours of daylight that remain. I will visit your home again shortly after I have fed myself, tomorrow night. Then we will discuss living arrangements._

_Signed, Louis._ "

 

She stares down at it, crumbles it up and places it calmly where it was before. "I don't have to take this." She mutters. "It's a load of bullshit. Vampires aren't real." The albino growls and moves over to her phone, which she picks up and promptly dials Daniel.

It rings a few times before he finally picks up. "Uh- h-hello??"

Allie sighs quietly, unfortunately short on patience at the very moment. "Daniel." She replies, her voice groggy and low.

"Allie! H-hi! I- you aren't usually up at this hour! Everything alright?"

"Yeah, yeah. I guess everything is fine, in comparison to how it _could_ be."

Daniel paused on his end of the line before sighing. "What happened?"

"Well if you must know," Allie chuckles half heartedly. "A bunch of thugs tried mugging me last night-"

"Oh my God! Really?! Are you- are you hurt? Did they do anything??"

She picks at her couch impatiently as he fusses. "I'm fine." She sighs. "I didn't lose anything, and actually ended up running into a friend of yours, who carried me back to my apartment."

Daniel's line was silent.

Allie scoffed quietly. "I'll admit this whole ordeal is pretty funny. But uh.... I've got work to do Danny."

"What do you mean? Who- what friend?" He asked nervously.

"The guy who's voice is on the tapes. The vampire guy. Not too hard on the eyes, pale, brown hair. You missed the red eyes though."

" _Louis?_ "

"That's the bitch."

"He-he's at _your house??_ "

"No. He went back to his 'residence'." She chuckles, crossing one leg over the other. "But listen, you've gotta tell him I'm busy. I don't have time for pranks."

" _Allie!_ "

"Don't shout at me, mister. It's barely Three." She hisses into the phone.

"Allie he-he's... what did he say?? Did he bite you?"

"No. And he said- _hang on a second_." She grumbles. "Why are you acting so surprised?"

"What do you mean?"

"You planned all this out. Did you not?"

" _No!_ Why would I?" He sounded offended.

"So you're telling me that this creep is making himself at home in _my_ apartment, and it's _not_ over some joke?"

"Alvara I swear to you on the very threads of our friendship this is not a joke." Daniel says, in an almost pleading tone. "He's a vampire. He's a _real_ vampire. Be careful, _please_. If he tries anything, there's nothing the two of us can do to stop him."

She bends over in her seat and rubs her forehead, grumbling. ".... I'm going to bed."

"Listen, I'll drop by to check on you this weekend, alright? Keep an eye on him till then."

"Alright...."

"Sleep well, Allie. Call me again tomorrow?"

"Sure." She groans, and hangs up.


End file.
